


Everything is fine

by Mile9213



Series: I cried while I wrote this [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, sets after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Castiel and Sam are looking for Dean. They split up and a djinn sees his chance. He kidnapped Castiel and Sam has to save him.





	Everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

> Sets after the season 13 finale
> 
> Credit, fanart: Tumblr @cas-watches-over-you  
> http://cas-watches-over-you.tumblr.com/post/171641313405/mornin-sunshine-the-amazing-katiegangel

Castiel and Sam are looking for Dean. They split up and a djinn sees his chance. He kidnapped Castiel and Sam has to save him.

 

 

Castiel dreams about Dean and himself. They are lying on the couch. The TV is on, but they aren’t paying attention. Castiel has a cat in his arms and Dean is kissing him. They seem to be in their own little world. They seem to be happy.

“I am sorry.” Sam thinks and coughs to get their attention.

At first both of them seem to be confused like they had forget where they are, but than they see him. Dean smiles at him. “Heya, Sammy, sorry I didn’t see you there.”

Suddenly Sam hears a baby crying. It comes from down the hall.

“Here we go again,” Castiel says and tries to fight back a yawn. He starts to get up, but Dean pushes him back.

“No, I’ll go. You stay where you are. I’m right back.” Dean stands up and before he goes he kisses Cas lovingly.

“How did I deserve you?” “I still ask me the same thing.” “You, assbutt!” Cas laughs and throws a cushion after Dean, but instead of Dean it hits the wall.

“Ha ha! Love you, too, sunshine.”

“What a dork,” Cas whispers to himself and smiles.

Sam sees his chance. “Cas?”

“Yeah, Sam,” Castiel asks, but doesn’t look at him.

“I am sorry. I know, you think this is real, but-”

“…But it isn’t.” Castiel finishs for him.

“You know?”

Castiel sighs. “Do you really think that I would believe this? That I would believe that there is a future, world, universe, whatever where Dean and I get to be together? Where we get to be happy or to have our own little family?”

Cas is now looking Sam straight in the eye. “I am not dumb, Sam. We will never get this.”

“Ca-”

“I think he misses you.” Dean enteres the room with a little baby in his arms. He smiles fondly at him, but as he looks up his face falls. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Cas shakes his head and smiles lovingly at them, “everything is fine.”

He goes to Dean and kisses the baby on the head. “Everything is perfectly fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic with more than dialogue. I hope, you like it <3 Feedback and kudos are appreciated :D


End file.
